Victory of the Daleks
by GreenspireTC
Summary: This is a child fan fiction where it shows how the doctor would solve this problem if he and amy pond were 12 years old at the time!


Gracie Noller

ELA/Fitz

West

Doctor Who Fan Fiction

"Victory Of The Daleks"

"Ha HA!" says the young Doctor as he and the young Amy came through the door of the TARDIS. "How amazing was _that!?_"

"Jolly good show! You always had a thing for horse racing! You cheater! Ha HA!" says Amy.

"Now how did I cheat? Its not like you distracted a couple horses at the finish line!"

"But you _knew _that a herd of deer where going to cross that short cut! And you purposely talked about it in front of the other racers!"

He gave Amy a smirk, "Guilty as charged."

"Ahhh, I can never get through to you can I?"

He smiled, "Nope. Well, at least I gave the winnings to that orphanage."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"YAY! so _I_ Win!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes. I. Do. You said so yourself. Shall I bring out the recorder?"

He pulled out of his pocket a small old fashion recording device. It had obviously been through a lot. It was super rusty, The tape was coming out, and the back was missing. so you could see all the gears and wires, even the cover for the mic was missing. He pressed play. Amy's voice filled the room at top volume;

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Oops," said the doctor embarrassed by his mistake. He pulled the string that served as the volume since the knob was _also_ missing. Amy's voice, once more, filled the room;

"Yah, I guess your right."

"In your face! HA HA!" braggs the doctor.

"Oh shut up! where to next you dum dum?"

He got a evil grin on his face.

"You said one time that you don't like wars, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, on to WWII!"

"NO!"

"yes!"

"No." But it was too late. He had already pulled all the levers, twisted all the knobs, and was setting the coordinates. The whirring sound started.

"Noooooooooo!" Cried Amy.

They where on their way to WWII.

"Hey Jon,"

"Tom? Is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"On the point of the building. why?

"Because I think I see something in the middle of the building. It looks blue, boxy, and a soft light on the top."

"Well, you have a gun and flashlight, go and investigate!"

Tom hesitated.

"Ehhh," complains Tom.

"What? You chicken?" asks Jon.

"What?! No!"

"Buack buk buk buk Buack! Tommy's a chicken! Tommy's a chicken!"

"No I'm not! And I'll prove it to you right now! Tom Walked up bravely to the blue box.

"Hum," Says Tom. "It says 'Police Box' on the top."

"Well, ask if anyones inside. If you aren't chicken." teases Jon.

Tom gave an angry look at Jon. Ever since birth these twins fought over everything. Who was strongest, who could hold their breath the longest, who could were the most shirts, till… well, they never stopped. But the biggest thing, was Jon was bigger than Tom, and he always called Tom chicken.

"Military Forces!Who is in there!? Step out of the Police Box slowly! please?"

He said quietly.

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with his hands up.

"Wow wow wow, hold on a second. I'm no threat. I'm the doctor. No need for that big gun of yours! Now, who is in charge around here? I'm pretty sure that he called me in."

"A twelve year old? I don't think needs help from a twelve year old." criticises Tom.

"If you don't believe me, look at this."

He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Unlike the recorder, The Sonic Screwdriver looked shiny and new. With the green light at the top to the gold cap on the bottom. The soft plush handel fit perfectly in his semi-small hand. Gold highlights and the neak bumpy like goose bumps, (for gripping reasons,) the top came up to 4 Pegs surrounding the light at the top, which when a button is pushed, the pegs come out in a form like a lions mane, and the head is the green light, with a roar that could hack the best computer in the universe. But to the naked ear, it sounded like a robot bee, buzzing next to your ear.

He flipped the switch.

"What the?!" exclaimed Tom.

"I Believe that will clear things up. Obviously if I have something as amazing as this, then I must be the Doctor, and I must have a meeting with , so if you will please take me to him…"

"First I have to see if anyone else is inside. Is there anyone?"

"Well, there is rose, but she might not want to come out right now. She doesn't like wars."

"Well," said tom, "She just has to come out for a second. Just to make sure she's not a threat."

"Ok." Said the doctor. "Amy! There is cake out here!"

"Cake?!" a sound of pounding footsteps filled the air. The door of the TARDIS swung open. "Where's the cake! I want cake!"

"Ha Ha!" yelled the doctor. "No cake for you! here you go soldier. Amy Pond. Ready to go."

"Where are we going?" asked Amy. "Will there be cake there?"

"Most likely, knowing . He does love his cake."

"Yay! lets go! War or no war! I want cake!"

"whoa whoa whoa!" Said Tom. "I still need to check you for explosives and guns and stuff."

"Awwwwwww!" Wined Amy. "But cake, and the cake, and the, cake and cake n' cake, and, cake!"

"dont worrie." Said Tom reassuringly. "Its just really quick. Just stand in a T for a second."

"Ok…" said Amy. Tom patted down her sides and around her arms.

"Ok! you are cleared for access." said Tom.

"Yay! cake time! da nu nu nu, nu nu, nu nu, nu na! Cake time!"

"Tom," asked the doctor " will you be so kind as to show us where is?"

"Sure." said Tom. "I'll have one of the Iron sides show you to him."

"Iron sides?" asked the doctor. Just then, a dalek turned the corner!

"A Dalek! Get away!" screamed the doctor.

"To victory!" Said the dalek.  
"I need to have explain this one." said the doctor supichussly. "Who knows what he got himself into this time."

"Well," Said Tom, "I have to go back to my station. see you inside!"

"Inside!" Said the dalek.

"Ok ok, mr. bossy." Said Amy. "But you better have cake!" The dalek took them to a door in the middel of the building roof. With a little box, for a staircase going down. The door swung open, and they were greeted with not stairs, but an elevator!

"An elevator! Elevators are supposed to be invented alter in earth's timeline! What is it doing in WWII!?"

"My creator created this elevating floor. Or as you some how know it, an elevator." said the dalek.

"Wait! Your creator! you are a dalek! You know! Exterminate! Exterminate! That is you soul purpose right! or if not, what is?" Asked the doctor with great detective meaning.

"To win the war!" Exclaimed the dalek. "And I am not a dalek! I am a Iron Side!" Just then, the door to the elevating floor opened. they where greeted with…

"Cake!" screamed Amy. The door to the elevating floor opened.

"I will show you to ." Said the dalek.


End file.
